bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Hallah
Hallah is a Ga-Matoran on the Isle of Metru Nui. Biography At some point, she befriended fellow Ga-Matoran Rhei. Hallah later became a sailor and ended up on the ship, the "Strider". [[Through My Own Eyes|''Through My Own Eyes]] After returning from Xia on a trip, Hallah's ship was attacked by Po-Matoran during the Metru Nui Civil War. They believed that the ship had weapons, but they didn't. During the attacks, Hallah was nearly killed, when Terin and Lesh intervened and saved her. She saved them by pulling them into the water with her, and helped them to get to shore, introducing herself along the way. The three of them moved in a southern direction, spending some time in the darkness heading for Ta-Metru as the sun started to emerge. They encountered a Ta-Matoran sentry who stopped them, until hearing the entire story. He sent the three to see General Teles, who listened to their story, learning about Usik and his involvement. He sent the three away. Hallah and Lesh spent time in the Metru while Terin wrote a part of the chronicle. An attack came from the Le-Matoran, so Hallah and Lesh rushed to join Terin, watching as a tank tore through the Metru. Teles appeared and sacrificed men to stop the attack. Teles soon met with the three again, ordering them to Onu-Metru to find his Lieutenant who could help, under threat of execution. The three took a day to reach Onu-Metru, discussing their situation along the way. Lesh and Terin revealed that they had been friends before the war, and that traveling together during it only made sense, while Hallah wanted to become a permanent addition to their group, which they agreed to, since she was now a friend. After arriving in Onu-Metru, they searched in vain for the Lieutenant whose name they did not know. They searched in vain for the day, but the day ended, so they found a place to rest. The next morning they searched again, with help from the Onu-Matoran who put them up. They soon encountered a preaching Onu-Matoran named Kohaku, who preached against the enemy army, and even against the Ta and Ga-Matoran. He spoke to the three neutrals, preaching against them, insulting all of them. Lesh took it all personally, and left with Hallah, but Terin stayed behind, enthralled by Kohaku. He listened and wrote in his chronicle about Kohaku, and about everything he was saying. In the night, the Matoran were eventually found by a group of Onu-Matoran, led by Allun, the man they sought. He interrogated them briefly and told them that he was the leader of the guerrilla group, the ''Submerged. He took them with him to Ko-Metru for an attack, allowing them to watch as he and his men slew a Knowledge Tower fortress and every man inside. The group escaped along with the three other Matoran. As they went through this mission, Allun revealed his ways to Terin, that he used guerrilla tactics, stating that to wound enemies was better than killing them, all for the sake of hammering away at morale, and how to fight with guerrilla tactics, desiring Teles to use these ideas. After about another month in Onu-Metru, due to suspicions on the trio, they were finally allowed to leave, and headed for the Coliseum, deciding to cut through to Ta-Metru, when they were stopped by a Po-Matoran guard. He tried to take them into custody, when he was killed by a Ta-Matoran, who took up his bowgun and directed the Matoran inside, to avoid suspicion. The three Matoran moved through camp, escorted by the enemy forces, until they met Toru, learning that he was laying siege to the Turaga and her Council, trying to get them under his control, or kill them, so that the enemy would weaken. As the Matoran were accused of being spies, they were directed and led by another Matoran, who was going to deal with them. The archer helped them, sending a signal arrow up and allowing Teles's army to come in and fight. Terin and his group got away, getting to a small room, where the enemy had some men. Terin and Lesh tackled them, while Hallah took them down with blows to the head. The three hid inside, recording events that happened in the battle, with Terin wanting to stop Toru's flight, but being reminded he wasn't a soldier. They waited, and as Teles won, left, but another tank soon emerged to attack. As the tank attacked, Teles had a soldier use a Teleportation Kanoka Disk to send the projectile launched back into the tank to bring it down. He ordered everyone away, to Po-Metru, so Terin, Lesh and Hallah followed, discussing how the war had changed the Le-Matoran from peaceful to enemies trying to build weapons of war, presumably corrupted by the Po-Matoran. Teles explained that the location they had chosen was called the Valley of Despair; a name chosen due to the heat of that specific location. He explained that they would soon get a chance to kill Toru and his upper ranks. Terin began to report on Allun about how to fight the enemies, and learned that Teles didn't actually know Allun, but had only sent an honorary title to someone who could do the job. A soldier soon tried to leave the camp, but Teles stopped him, demanding to know what he was doing. He was deserting due to the conditions, but another soldier stopped him. Teles was angered at this, and that the soldier was going to try again in one week, except with more men, if nothing happened in that time. Teles dispatched a sentry to bring Kohaku to them to make a speech to raise morale. After Kohaku was found and brought, then vanished, Hallah questioned Teles about the entire situation, and about how he had stated that this would decide the war, with how important the campaign was. She mocked him once more, and he spoke back, but they were soon interrupted by Kohaku, who had his speech done. After the army prepared to move out, the Soldaat mercenary unit arrived and attacked, forcing the Matoran to scatter and flee for their lives. After about a week, she was among other Matoran that were summoned to the Coliseum by the Soldaat. Qas told the assembled Matoran that they were going to kill the Turaga, seeing her as a threat. Hallah and the others protested, but Kailen eventually surrendered herself to the Soldaat. She gave an encouraging final speech to the people, spurring them to take action, if they could, and was executed. Two or there days later, Hallah ended up in Po-Metru and located Terin, heading with him and his companion, Jev towards Onu-Metru. They went to the same place where they met Allun last time, and waited. A soldier came in the night to take Terin away and visit Allun. When Terin returned, he informed Hallah that someone else needed to lead. In the morning, they convinced Jev, who revealed himself as a Colonel, to take the job. In the night, he and Allun, along with soldiers, attacked Ko-Metru, easily cutting down resistance and taking the Metru, killing Lieutenant Korv at the end of the attack, claiming the Metru with his death. After the Onu-Matoran began to flood the Metru, Hallah began to go through the streets, at some point finding Kohaku speaking to the people as usual. They had an argument; with Kohaku saying that it was the Onu-Matoran who had won, while Hallah said it was two Ta-Matoran who caused it to happen. They continued to argue until Hallah eventually left, and was later present when Jev gave his rallying speech. When Jev was assassinated, Terin took up his spot when Allun refused, making a speech to keep the soldiers in line. He also admitted to Allun and Hallah that he was just lucky. When Neth became commander of the forces, Terin, Hallah and Allun met up again, talking about plans. Allun said he wouldn't see Neth, so Terin would, and then Allun mentioned attacking Le-Metru to take a shot at the Soldaat. Terin, Hallah and Neth later spoke as the battle began, and went to view the battle. After reaching Ga-Metru, Terin went to speak with Teles, while Hallah found her old friend, Rhei. They spoke, and Rhei dodged the questions about what her current career was. Hallah followed her to the docks, and then found Terin later. That night they went back, only to be attacked by the sentry, Yed. Rhei saved them, and explained the Turtle project to them. However, before they could do final testing, an attack came in from the Po-Matoran. During the battle at sea, she helped to get the Turtle into action and help with some military commands. As their fleet cut through the Po-Matoran fleet, they eventually became cornered and trapped. As the Turtle was discovered by the enemy fleet, and the Ga-Matoran were losing, Rhei helped Terin and Hallah to escape. Hallah, as part of the troops, was present when they laid siege to Po-Metru for a year. During that time she helped Terin investigate the economic battles, and was part of the invasion force from time-to-time. When the battle occurred in Po-Metru, she found Lesh with Terin, and heard from their friend what had happened to him during that time. They saw Toru's escape, and Terin questioned Teles if he could sacrifice his soldiers, to which Teles replied that he could. Teles ordered the trio along with an officer, Xac, to go to Le-Metru in order to find some rebels and get them to join the fight. Lesh was disguised as a soldier and the others as his prisoners. When they arrived, they got past by acting as who they were disguised as. They got through, but had problems navigating the streets, which brought pain to Lesh, having to see the evils that his home had become. They arrived at a boat house where they found the three rebels in the basement. After a brief discussion, the three headed into battle against the Soldaat who found them. The three, using their tamed Rahi to fight, won, so the others left. She and her companions went towards Ga-Metru as the Soldaat went that way, reaching the village in a few hours and first. Xac sent word out to Teles, but he wasn't leaving Po-Metru, certain that the Soldaat would attack there. Xac rallied thirty men and rough barricades up and waited. When the Soldaat neared, a Po-Matoran mixed coalition of forces arrived and spoke with them. The Soldaat continued on, and Xac spoke to the leader, Brigadier Zewn. As the Soldaat departed, Xac rallied the men and they attacked, killing nearly one hundred enemies and losing only three men, capturing the last fifty or so soldiers. During the battle, the three sat and watched in pure awe of the combat, despite being neutrals. Two days later, the group headed towards Ta-Metru, as Terin desired to see his home. As they reached a demilitarized zone, they tried to figure out how to get into Ta-Metru, so Terin ran off ahead. Before Lesh and Hallah could warn him, he was restrained and captured. Lesh and Hallah ran for help. The two found Teles and told him the situation. He reported that he was going to Ta-Metru to retake his home, and would see to it that Terin was saved. The two traveled with his army, and eventually made it, but saw the Ta-Matoran lose in battle and heard of Teles's capture. After the war ended with the Archives Massacre, Hallah began to rebuild Po-Metru, repairing the damage done and helping to restore order. Soon Terin found Hallah and gave her his story about his time in prison. The two went to Le-Metru to try to find Lesh and talk to him after so long apart. When they met, Lesh got the same story about Terin's time in prison, and the three left together. The three left the Metru, but realized that their friendship born of war was gone, and they couldn't continue on as they had. Lesh returned to his home, while Hallah went to Po-Metru, and Terin returned home. She was captured by the Vahki under the command of Makuta Teridax, disguised as Turaga Dume. She was then forced into a Matoran Sphere in the Coliseum but was later rescued by the Toa Metru and awakened on the shores of Naho Bay on the Isle of Mata Nui when the Toa Metru sacrificed their Toa Power and became Turaga Metru for the Matoran's sake. Mata Nui Following her imprisonment in a Matoran Sphere, Hallah was weakened physically and lost her previous memories. On Mata Nui, directed by Turaga Metru Nokama, she helped construct Ga-Koro, from fragments of the dismantled Airships used by the Toa to bring the Matoran to Mata Nui. Return to Metru Nui Hallah later helped in the construction of boats to facilitate her, and the other Matoran's return to Metru Nui. Once they had reached, the Matoran, including Hallah, worked on the city's reconstruction, until the usage of the Staff of Artakha restored Metru Nui to its' former glory. After Teridax revealed himself to be in control of the Matoran Universe, and Rahkshi swarmed the city of Metru Nui, he appointed Ahkmou to be the new "Turaga" of Metru Nui. After Teridax's defeat at the hands of Mata Nui, Hallah and the other Matoran evacuated to the reformed planet of Spherus Magna, where she now resides. Abilities & Traits Hallah is a compassionate Matoran who wants to do the right things, even if they're dangerous. She is an excellent swimmer. She likes the fact that her people are not fighters, and views herself at the same level of respect that others should show to the Ga-Matoran. She hates people like Kohaku, who preach against their own allies, or for or against the war at all in an obnoxious manner. Mask & Tools Hallah wears an unknown Kanohi mask. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Through My Own Eyes '' Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Koji